Big Secrets
by ExplicitContent
Summary: Ellie is 17 and dating a friend that's 23. When he proposes it makes her really think about their relatioship.
1. Homecoming

Big Secrets   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters used blah blah blah . . .   
  
Summary: Ellie is 17 with a 23 year old boyfriend who proposes to her.   
  
Authors Note: So this is my second fic and it's another weird age fic but this is different from No One Could Have Guessed. In that they just got drunk and had sex, in this one it's a bit more of a romance between them. Please Read and Review. Luv Anna.   
  
1- Homecoming   
  
Ellie walked out of Degrassi Community School proud she had just completed her third year of high school. 'One more year closer to graduation, college, and freedom!' As she neared her house she recognized a familiar car in the driveway. 'OH MY GOD! HE'S BACK! HE'S HERE!' She ran down the block and casually walked inside. Her face lit up when she saw her brother, Charlie, and her boyfriend, Evan.   
  
"Charlie!" She dropped her bag and leapt at him. He stood up just in time to catch her. Over his shoulder Ellie said, "How have you been?"   
  
"I've been good. What about you? And mom, is she ok?" Their conversation suddenly taking a serious turn.   
  
"I'm alright. Mom is...well, she's mom." she Ellie said with a sigh. She turned to Evan with a grin on her face, "Hey Evan!"   
  
"Hey kitten" Evan said in his deep voice. Him calling her kitten was the nickname he had given Ellie after a Halloween when they were younger. So no one was ever suspicious of their subtle flirting.   
  
"How have you been?" Ellie said with a devilish smile across her face.   
  
"Great. Especially good to be home." Ellie was laughing hysterically inside. She loved how funny it all was. The obvious flirting between the two, the 'little white lies' she would use to go over to his house, and no one ever knowing.   
  
Evan was great for Ellie. He was mature, a musician, funny, and most of all: he made her happy. When they were together it was the only time she was TRULY happy. Every thought of her mother, alcohol, and cutting left her completely.   
  
"Well I promised my friend I'd go over and help her pack, so I better get going." She had made no promise, she didn't even know if Ashley was home but she couldn't be near him and not be able to 'be near him'. She just picked up her bag and practically ran to Ashley's.   
  
She knocked on the door and flew passed Toby headed straight for Ashley's room.   
  
When her door flew open Ashley turned around a little startled by the noise. "Oh, Hey Ellie, what's going on?"  
  
"You will never believe who is here."  
  
"Who? Your dad?"  
  
"NO! EVAN! HE'S BACK?"  
  
"Evan? Your boyfriend Evan? I didn't know he was gone. You never gave me the details."  
  
Ellie spent the afternoon telling Ashley everything she could about Evan. How she had a crush on him when she was little, when they first started dating, their first kiss, everything. 


	2. Dangerous

Big Secrets  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, the characters used, or the song.  
  
A/N: I didn't feel like writing a song so I used one by a band that I love. The song is called Dangerous and it is written and performed by Ghost of the Robot. I think it fits well with the writing so let me know what you guys think.   
  
2- Dangerous  
  
The next morning Ellie woke up as happy as she was the day before. She got out of bed and left her room to take a shower. As she walked around her house she noticed that neither Charlie or her mother was there.   
  
"Yes. House to myself." Ellie said as she walked into the bathroom.   
  
Once she was done showering and getting dressed she noticed her cell phone wasn't on the table where she had left it.   
  
"This always happens. I have to stop leaving it on vibrate." Ellie said as she bent over to pick up her phone.   
  
"Oh. One New Voice Message." she said hoping it was from Evan.   
  
"Hey babe, it's Evan. Charlie has work today, and there's no one here at my place. So I was thinking you should come over and keep me company."  
  
"Gotta get ready. Ok, what the hell am I going to wear?"   
  
she decided on a dark gray AC/DC tee shirt, black skirt, fishnet tights, and black cuffs and boots. She got ready in record time and left for Evans.   
  
He raced to the door when he heard her knocking, and before she could say 'hi' he pulled her towards him and into a kiss. Once they stopped kissing, due to the need of oxygen, Ellie said, "What was that for?".   
  
"I have a surprise for you." he said with a smile as he pulled out his guitar.  
  
"I love surprises!"   
  
"So here come sit down." Evan said as he lead her to couch. He took a seat across from her on a chair. "I wrote this for you."  
  
And he started singing:  
  
"I don't think you know my name  
And I think you'd leave me standin in the rain   
You're a pretty little girl got a thing for me   
But you'd cut me open and let me bleed  
  
But I'll be looking at you with your long brown hair   
Pretty little feet, sparkling everywhere   
You look so good when you come my way   
But I have to look down when you talk to me  
  
'Cause your dangerous,   
Your Dangerous   
Your Dangerous   
And you don't even know it   
  
One Baby, two, maybe three more years   
You'll be full grown, baby, have all your curves   
Here's a little taste of irony   
You'll be a ten hot lady, to good for me  
  
But I'll be looking at you with your long brown hair   
Pretty little feet, sparkling everywhere   
You look so good when you come my way   
But I have to look down when you talk to me  
  
'Cause your dangerous   
Your Dangerous   
Your Dangerous   
And you don't even know it  
  
So little girl, you better stay set   
Your playin with fire when you get too wet   
So set me down and leave me be   
You'll find the devil when you unchain me  
  
But I'll be looking at you with your long brown hair   
Pretty little feet, sparkling everywhere   
You look so good when you come my way   
But I have to look down when you talk to me   
  
'Cause your dangerous   
Your Dangerous   
Your Dangerous   
And you don't even know it"  
  
Ellie was in awe. And just sat there with her mouth open.  
  
"So I take it you like it?"  
  
She just shook her head yes.  
  
"That's good because I have something to ask you." 


	3. An Awkward Proposal

Big Secrets  
  
Authors Note: Sorry about the wait for the update to the two people who read this. And halfway through writing this story I realized I might want to make their relationship into an abusive one. Not sure yet.  
  
3- An Awkward Proposal  
  
"Umm. Ok. What is it?" Ellie was seriously afraid they were about to break up.  
  
Evan put down his guitar and got down on one knee.  
  
"Ellie, kitten, will you marry me?"  
  
Her jaw dropped. And her mind raced.  
  
"Evan..I...I don't know what to say. I mean...I don't think I...I coudn't." She just started rambling.  
  
"Look Ellie. I love you and you love me, right?"  
  
She nodded, yes.  
  
"Well when you turn 18 I was thinking we could get married. I mean why not?"  
  
"Evan. I'm only 17. Marriage is a big thing. It's not something to joke about. And plus they don't even know that we're-" Evan cut her off.  
  
"Joke about? Ellie do you think I'm joking about this?" Evan got infuriated and started pacing around the room.  
  
"This is not a joke. I really do love you. Maybe you are still just a child."  
  
"I can't believe you! No one even knows we're dating I can't keep lying. And now you want me to marry you. I'm 17! I'm not ready for this. And I can't keep all these secrets." Ellie started crying and ran out of the house, Evan chasing after her.  
  
"Ellie stop!" He caught her in the front yard and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Get off of me!" she screamed.  
  
"Just get back in the house we'll talk about all this calmly." He started to drag her towards the front door so she fought back.  
  
"Get your hands off of me Evan!" she kicked him in the leg, dropped her bag, and ran home. 


	4. Letting It Go

Big Secrets  
  
Authors Note: I love the four of you reading this thank you for the reviews! And no don't worry Evan and Ellie's relationship won't turn into an abusive one. Sorry for the wait for the update been busy.  
  
4- Letting It Go  
  
Ellie ran the first couple blocks from Evan's house and eventually started to walk. Her arm warmers practically soaking wet from wiping tears away.  
  
"How could he say that?" She was screaming at no one.  
  
His words were playing in her head. Over and over. She went to reach for her cell phone and realized she had dropped her bag at Evans house.  
  
"Why is my day just getting worse by the minute?" She just yelled out to the empty street as she stormed home.  
  
She couldn't think straight. She knew she loved Evan she always had. So why couldn't she just say yes? She couldn't come up with an answer and it was driving her crazy. She walked into the house and straight to bathroom. Her throat burned from crying and screaming and her face was flushed red.  
  
She walked into the shower and turned on the cold water. She just sat there in her clothes uner the water until she cooled down. She just sat there and cleared her mind.  
  
'I'm too young. He's being ridiculous. I shouldn't even be thinking of marriage right now. I should looking forward to being a senior and then college. He's the wrong one.' She thought calming herself down.  
  
She got out of the shower and walked into Charlie. Literally.  
  
"Ellie. What are you doing? Were you just in the shower with your clothes on?"  
  
"Yea I was." She wasn't really in the mood for him right now.  
  
"What the hell for?" He couldn't understand some of the things Ellie did. And most of the time he didn't bother to try to figure her out.  
  
"No reason." She wanted to go change and wanted to stop the conversation now.  
  
"Yea ok. Well, I'm going out for drinks with Evan and Jen so I'll talk to you later." he said as he walked down the hall and outside.  
  
Ellie went in her room and heard her brothers car pulling out of the driveway. She quickly got dressed and put up her hair. She walked outside and left for Evan. She knew he wouldn't be there so this would be the perfect time to get her bag back.  
  
She walked to Evans house and noticed her bag had been moved to the front steps. She walked up the stairs and as she bent down to pick up her bag someone opened the door.  
  
"Hello Elle."  
  
It was Evan. 


	5. Apologies and Explanations

Big Secrets  
  
Authors Note: Sooo sorry about not updating and for the uber shortness of this chapter. It was hectic at work but now that I'm back in school I'll have plenty of time to write. Not like I do anything there anyway.  
  
5- Apologies and Explanations  
  
Ellie grabbed her bag and started to slowly walk away from him.  
  
"Elle wait. Please! Look I'm sorry." Evan pleaded with her.  
  
She started to slow down and stopped at the edge of the driveway.  
  
"For what Evan? What are you sorry for?" She truly didn't know if it was for the fight, what he said, or that he grabbed her like that.  
  
"Everything."  
  
She slightly smiled and Evan saw it.  
  
"So will you please come inside and we can sit down and talk." He put on a sad face and she nodded and walked inside. She sat down on the couch and Evan sat right next to her. She moved away from him and he got the message.  
  
"Look I just wanted to say...I understand what you were saying before. Your not ready and that's fine. You are very young to be making decisions like that. And apologize for the way I acted."  
  
Ellie just sat there with her head down.  
  
"Babe? What's wrong?"  
  
'I should be happy he's saying this. But I'm not'  
  
"Evan I was doing some thinking too. I might be younger than you are...but we do love each other..."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
Ellie picked up her head and smiled at him.  
  
"Let's do it." 


End file.
